Siluriano
|afiliaciones = Demonios de Mar, La Alianza, Myrka |origen = Tierra |primera aparición = Doctor Who and the Silurians |apariciones = [[Silurianos - lista de apariciones|''ver lista]] |individuos= }} Los '''Silurianos', también conocidos como reptiles terrestres, Eocenos, Psionosauropoda-morphae, Homo Reptilicus, Homo reptilia y Reptilia sapiens, fueron una especie nativa de la Tierra antes del origen de la humanidad. Avanzados tecnológicamente, convivían con sus primos acuáticos, los Demonios de Mar. A diferencia de otras especies, los Silurianos tenían variaciones considerables en sus aspectos dependiendo de su raza, como por ejemplo números distintos de ojos, la formación de sus pupilas y el color de su piel. Biología Apariencia física Los Silurianos eran una especie extremadamente variada, con diferentes subespecies y apariencias; hubo al menos diez u once variaciones de Silurianos. Aunque muchos de ellos parecían similares, habían diferencias sutiles que se atribuyeron a la casta. También habían clanes o familias con características físicas diferenciadas, algunas adecuadas para ambientes de frío extremo o mesetas altas. (PROSA: The Scales of Injustice) En general, eran reptiles humanoides con crestas escamosas en la cabeza. * Un grupo de Silurianos fue hallado en Wenley Moor; estos tenían dedos largos y tres dedos del pie palmeados en cada pie, con bocas pequeñas. La característica más notable de estos Silurianos eran sus tres ojos. Sus ojos principales eran de color amarillo brillante con pupilas similares a las de un gato — mientras que su tercer ojo era rojo y más alto, ubicado en su frente y rodeado por la estructura de un hueso estriado. Tenían boca de forma suctora. También tenían orejas externas rectangulares. Estos Silurianos eran criaturas activas que hablaban rápidamente en voces profundas. (TV: Doctor Who and the Silurians) Otra tribu que encaja con esta descripción vivió bajo las islas Galápagos. (AUDIO: Bloodtide) El cadáver de otro Siluriano fue identificado por Madame Vastra como perteneciente a la casta "académica". (CÓMIC: The Lost Dimension * Otro grupo fue encontrado en la Base Marina 4. Tenían una apariencia similar a las de Wenley Moor, pero eran de constituciones algo más robustas, con piel marrón, suctores en las puntas de sus dedos, bocas menores, pinchos adornados y encurvados en torno a sus cabezas y el tercer ojo arriba. El tercer ojo brillaba mientras hablaban, pero no se utilizaba en situaciones de ataque. Además, eran algo más lentos y hablaban en una voz más aguda. (TV: Warriors of the Deep) Silurianos idénticos fueron vistos en otro lugar, también como parte de la casta "académica" mencionada antes. (CÓMIC: The Lost Dimension) * Una tercera tribu, encontrada en Gales, tenía una apariencia radicalmente distinta. Solo tenían dos ojos, sus rostros eran mucho más similares a los de los humanos, no disponían de orejas externas, tenían cinco dígitos en cada mano y crestas en sus cabezas y en la parte inferior de su cuello. Tenían lenguas largas que podían usar para inyectar a otros con un veneno que era mutagénico para los humanos. Sus movimientos y formas de hablar eran como las de humanos (TV: The Hungry Earth / Cold Blood) Esta tribu también parecía haberse extendido hacia la zona de Londres, con la colonia a la que pertenecía Vastra siendo descubierta durante una expansión del London Underground. (TV: A Good Man Goes to War, Vastra Investigates) Vastra fue identificada por sus hermanos "académicos" como una "guerrera". (CÓMIC: The Lost Dimension) Los Silurianos también estaban distantemente relacionados con los Demonios de Mar. (TV: The Sea Devils) Genéticamente, había divergencias que creaban problemas biológicos para hijos resultantes de relaciones entre Demonios de Mar y Silurianos. Algunos de estos problemas eran la esterilidad y un ciclo de vida menor debido a la degeneración celular. (PROSA: The Scales of Injustice) Algunos Silurianos se volvían de un color verde más oscuro al sonrojarse. (TV: The Name of the Doctor) En al menos una realidad alternativa, había una híbrida humano-Siluriano. Esto demuestra que las relaciones entre ambas especies eran posibles. (PROSA: Spiral Scratch) Anatomía Los Silurianos tenían sangre fría y tan solo podían sobrevivir en temperaturas calientes. Sus movimientos se volvían lentos cuando estaban en el frío. (PROSA: Blood Heat, TV: The Hungry Earth) Los Silurianos tenían una anatomía de cazadores, con músculos poderosos y huesos huecos. Aunque eran más altos que los humanos, también eran más ligeros y rápidos. Según una fuente, los Silurianos eran incapaces de llorar, (PROSA: Blood Heat) aunque otra fuente sugiere lo contrario, mencinando que sí lloraban. (PROSA: Doctor Who and the Cave-Monsters) La esperanza de vida de un Siluriano era de 200 a 250 años, (PROSA: The Scales of Injustice) aunque algunos llegaban hasta los 300 años. (TV: Cold Blood) Los Silurianos tenían un órgano análogo a la glándula pituitaria humana. (PROSE: Burning Heart) Tenían más capacidad pulmonar que los humanos. (TV: Deep Breath) Las frutas Nanjura eran tóxicas para la especie, aunque no eran letales. (CÓMIC: Supremacy of the Cybermen) Los Silurianos reptilianos nacían de huevos. (PROSA: Doctor Who and the Cave-Monsters) Tercer ojo Los Silurianos de la "casta académica" tenían un tercer ojo en su frente. (CÓMIC: The Lost Dimension) Los tres ojos les proporcionaban una forma de visión de tres partes. (TV: Doctor Who and the Silurians) El tercer ojo también les permitía usar una variedad de poderes telepáticos. Los Silurianos usaban sus terceros ojos para comunicarse con otros Silurianos en un proceso conocido como "vinculación". El tercer ojo brillaba según sus emociones, volviéndose más brillante cuando estaban enojados. Podían sentir la presencia de otros Silurianos incluso estando a grandes distancias. Los Silurianos también eran capaces de controlar las mentes de otras criaturas. (PROSA: Blood Heat) Podían hipnotizar y obligar a los humanos a través de un enlace a una parte primaria de la mente de los sujetos, aunque mentes más fuertes eran capaces de resistir este control. (AUDIO: Bloodtide) El tercer ojo era capaz de dañar a seres orgánicos, matándolos o dejándolos inconscientes. Por otra parte, podían revivir a un humano que hubiese quedado inconsciente debido al poder del tercer ojo. Las energías que emanaban de estos ojos les permitían quemar paredes y crear túneles. (TV: Doctor Who and the Silurians, PROSA: Blood Heat) Según una fuente, las capacidades ofensivas del tercer ojo eran rayos radioactivos. (CÓMIC: Twilight of the Silurians) Los Silurianos también emplearon su tercer ojo en tareas menos destructivas, como para activar su propia tecnología, abrir pasadizos o crear campos de fuerza para atrapar prisioneros. (TV: Doctor Who and the Silurians) No todos los Silurianos tenían estos terceros ojos, (TV: The Hungry Earth) principalmente los que pertenecen a la "casta guerrera". (CÓMIC: '' The Lost Dimension ) Jastrok sugirió amargamente que estos Silurianos tuvieron ojos terceros que funcionaban en el pasado, pero los habían perdido con el pasar del tiempo. (AUDIO: ''Call to Arms) Cyber-conversión En la Tierra prehistórica, algunos Silurianos fueron modificados con tecnología de los Cybermen, convirtiéndose en Cyber-Silurianos. (CÓMIC: Supremacy of the Cybermen) Cultura Por lo general, los Silurianos eran una especie pacífica. Sus leyes principales prohibían la guerra directa a excepción de para defenderse. (TV: Warriors of the Deep) También se preocupaban enormemente por la eugenesia pura de la especie, algo considerado como su principio más importante, una creencia sacrosanta. La reproducción entre un Siluriano y un Demonio de Mar era un crimen castigado con la muerte. Los huevos resultantes de dichas reproducciones normalmente eran aplastados y los progenitores ejecutados. (PROSA: The Scales of Injustice) Los Silurianos eran liderados por una Tríada. (TV: Warriors of the Deep, PROSA: The Scales of Injustice) Una fuente sugiere que la Tríada estaba compuesta por un líder principal, el "Segundo" y un Consejero Científico. (PROSA: The Scales of Injustice) Al parecer, la mayor parte de los guerreros Silurianos eran mujeres, semejante a como las hembras son más agresivas en algunas especies inferiores de reptiles. (TV: Cold Blood, A Good Man Goes to War) Los Silurianos se comunicaban telepáticamente usando sus terceros ojos, así como también por lenguaje corporal. Aunque eran capaces de comunicarse con palabras, tan solo lo hacían en algunas situaciones, por ejemplo al hablar con niños o con individuos de especies sin habilidades telepáticas. Los Silurianos no tenían mucha literatura, ya que sus enlaces mentales eran una forma más eficaz de compartir ideas. (PROSA: Blood Heat) Tecnología Los Silurianos desarrollaron numerosos avances tecnológicos que los humanos desconocían. Modificaciones genéticas Parte de estos avances eran relacionados con la genética. Los Silurianos fueron capaces de traer a especies de vuelta tras su extinción, incluyendo a varios dinosaurios. (PROSA: Blood Heat) Podían modificar especies, tal y como hicieron con los Myrka. (TV: Warriors of the Deep) Crearon una plaga desarrollada genéticamente que utilizaron contra los primeros humanos en invadir sus zonas de cultivo. La enfermedad causada era altamente virulenta, utilizada como una forma de "control de plagas." (TV: Doctor Who and the Silurians) A pesar de sus avances, tuvieron problemas con deficiencias en híbridos Siluriano/Demonio de Mar. (PROSA: The Scales of Injustice) Los Silurianos alteraron a primates para que se reprodujesen más a menudo y para mejorar su sabor como alimento; con estas técnicas acabaron creando los ancestros de la humanidad. (AUDIO: Bloodtide) Los Silurianos procesaban sus propias comidas y no dependían del cultivo de animales o plantas (PROSA: The Scales of Injustice) a excepción de situaciones de hambruna. (PROSA: Blood Heat) Podían programar zonas de tierra biológicamente, haciendo que reaccionaran ante ciertos sucesos y respondiesen, normalmente absorbiendo a individuos bajo tierra. (TV: The Hungry Earth) Medicina Los Silurianos disponían de formas de descontaminación avanzadas, eliminando enfermedades y venenos de sus cuerpos. (TV: Cold Blood) Armamento Los Silurianos generalmente confiaban en su tercer ojo para acciones defensivas, llegando a usar tecnología para aumentar su poder. (PROSA: Blood Heat) Cruceros de batalla Silurianos de estructura orgánica eran empleados como forma de transporte y vehículo ofensivo. (TV: Warriors of the Deep) Los Silurianos encontrados en Gales usaban armas similares a las de los Demonios de Mar que disparaban rayos de energía. También vestían armaduras y máscaras especiales que cubrían sus rostros y permitían el escaneo de objetos. (TV: The Hungry Earth / Cold Blood) Tecnología miscelánea Los Silurianos tenían tecnología criogénica y la utilizaban para congelar su civilización al creer que la Tierra estaba en peligro. (TV: Doctor Who and the Silurians) Esta tecnología contaba con alarmas para cuando la colonia se veía amenazada. (TV: The Hungry Earth / Cold Blood) Eran capaces de utilizar burbujas de gravedad para viajar desde y hacia la superficie. (TV: The Hungry Earth/''Cold Blood) También tenían aeronaves mecánicas, tales como la que usó Bernice, comentando que eran de gran calidad. (PROSA: ''St Anthony's Fire) Disponían de cierto tipo de tecnología holográfica. (PROSA: The Scales of Injustice) Poseían tecnología capaz de modificar la atmósfera, aumentando la temperatura en ciertas zonas. (PROSA: Blood Heat) Pudieron dispersar el cinturón de Van Allen usando un dispersor molecular, algo que podría haber llegado a dejar a la Tierra sin defensas contra la radiación cósmica en un intento de exterminar a la humanidad. (TV: Doctor Who and the Silurians) Los Silurianos fueron capaces de crear campos de fuerza que en una ocasión atraparon a un pueblo entero, controlando la cantidad de luz que accedía al interior (creando un entorno nocturno). (TV: The Hungry Earth) También tenían dispositivos de muñeca, (TV: Warriors of the Deep) y volaban en aeroplanos (PROSA: Doctor Who and the Cave-Monsters, The Scales of Injustice) y en sofisticadas naves espaciales. (TV: Dinosaurs on a Spaceship) Los Silurianos también se transportaban en vehículos como coches, barcos y submarinos. (PROSA: The Scales of Injustice) Inventaron velas capaces de inducir sueños lúcidos, permitiendo a individuos comunicarse entre si alrededor del tiempo y el espacio. (TV: The Name of the Doctor) Sus linternas sónicas se empleaban para atrapar a dinosaurios dentro de una zona concreta. (TV: Deep Breath) Historia Dominio Despertares thumb|Soldados homo-reptilia Entraron en hibernación en una ciudad subterranea bajo Cwmtaff. En 2020, por culpa de una operación de preforación conjunta dirigida por Nasreen Chaudhry y Tony Mack se despertaron. Después de que Restac casi matara al doctor, Eldane, el líder de la especie decide parlamentar con el representante de la humanidad (en este caso, Amy Pond). Al final, gracias a Eldane los silurianos vuelven a la hibernación para despertarse mil años despúes, para que la humanidad esté preparada para su llegada. Después del contacto Sucesos en fechas desconocidas Historias alternativas Dimensiones paralelas Silurianos de Mondas Referencias * Jack Harkness dijo que el Doctor había mencionado algo de la mitología Siluriana que podría haber sido la Bendición. (TV: The Blood Line) Entre bastidores Problema con fechas Problema con nombres Referencias en otros medios en:Silurian fr:Silurian it:Siluriano nl:Silurian ro:Silurians * Categoría:La Alianza Categoría:Especies venenosas Categoría:Especies psíquicas Categoría:Especies con piel verde Categoría:Especies de la Espiral de Mutter Categoría:Especies conscientes Categoría:Reptiles de la Tierra Categoría:Especies del Sistema Solar